Archivo:東方 (Touhou) Vocal - EastNewSound - 無炎舞踊≠循環 ( Lyrics)
Descripción Original by ZUN Utsuho Reiuji's theme - Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion Subterranean Animism - Stage 6 boss theme Romanji and English here in description! Kurai kaya no numa shizumu akatsuki ni Ukabu kagiana ni garasu wo tsukitate Into the morning submerged in a swamp of dark reeds Into that rising keyhole I thrust glass Nijimu aka no uzu ochiru sora no toge Kuchiru kana ni mita ikai no onkai Into that bleeding spiral falls the world's blame I saw it as a withering flower, an otherworldly musical scale Kuruu inyou ni odoru madarame ga Maneku engaku no yuganda kyoukai Speckles dance able a disjunct yin and yang Calling forth a warped boundary of paradise Tonaeru kotoba nagareru monyou Kizamu hari no ne ni nuedori naku sora Words are chanted and patters flow In a sky where the chimera bird cries in clockwork time Kasureta koe de hibiku "nanika ga mieta kana" Its raspy voice calls, "I wonder, can you see anything?" Aragaeba sonzai wa kokou naru tou e "Naze?" to toikakete heimaku-anten Hisomu naraku e to mi wo nageru romeo Kage ni okasarete tadoritsuku chi wa utopia Resisting, existence fleets toward a lonely tower Asking "why?" as the curtain falls and all turns to black Now Romeo throws himself into the hell lurking below Overtaken by shadows, the land he reaches is utopia Yureru kuukan ni shigamitsuku tori no Himei ni mo toreru karen na utagoe In the shimmering air, a clawing bird's Scream is heard, a heart grasping singing voice Kowareyuku oto ga hanatsu houjun na Amaku hate ga naku kouki na youen The sounds of collapse release a mellow, A sweet, endless, exquisite captivation Kasureta koe de sakebu "nanika ga mieta kana" Its raspy voice calls, "I wonder, can you see anything?" Karisome ni kazararete odoridasu rondo Takaku tsumiageta gouman system Kawaru endai ni tomadou juliet Tsumi ni tokasarete hiraku tobira wa utopia A but slight and temporarily decorated rondo, A high built system of pride Now lost in her switching roles, Juliet Released by sin, the gate opens unto utopia "Kurikaesareru reizoku wa soudai na enzai" Gudon naru minshuu wa kozotte koe wo ageru Akasha ni kizumareta zettai gensoku ni kidzuku mono wa naku Shirishiyoku ni madowasare, ataerareta shimei wo mattou suru koto naku Mirai to iu na no guuzou Kibou to iu na no yokubou Jikogisei wo osore, yue ni mizukara wo mujun to konton ni otoshimeru "This ever ongoing oppression is without reason or cause!" The idiotic populace all raise their voices together Not one realizes the absolute natural law, engraved in aether Caught up with their own personal desires, none fulfill the direction given them That idol they call "future" That lust they call "hope" Fearing self sacrifice, they contradictorily, chaotically, blame themselves Gisei wo eta ningen ga hontou ni han'ei wo erareta no darou ka? Kurikaesareru rekishi ni ikudo to naku ataerareta "ninshiki" Shuugattai to shite no ningen ga ika ni oroka de gouman de mi katte de atta ka... Sore demo ningen wa ayamachi wo furikaeru koto mo naku, Shuusoku e no michinori wo tada hayameteiru. Hatashite "mirai" wo "kibou" ni michiteiru no darou ka? So have humans who have obtained reason truly gained prosperity, I wonder? In ever repeated history, they have been ever given "recognition" But in an assembly, humans are ever more stupid, prideful, and subject to whim... Even so humanity never looks back on their mistakes, Ever hastening on the road to convergence. In the end, could you say their "future" is filled with "hope"? Aragaeba sonzai wa kokou naru tou e "Naze?" to toikakete heimaku-anten Hizomu naraku e to mi wo nageru romeo Kage ni okosarete tadoritsuku chi wa utopia Resisting, existence fleets toward a lonely tower Asking "why?" as the curtain falls and all turns to black Now Romeo throws himself into the hell lurking below Overtaken by shadows, the land he reaches is utopia Karisome ni kazararete odoridasu rondo Takaku tsumiageta gouman system Kawaru endai ni tomadou juliet Tsumi ni tokasarete hiraku tobira wa utopia A but slight and temporarily decorated rondo, A high built system of pride Now lost in her switching roles, Juliet Released by sin, the gate opens unto utopia EDIT: I can't believe I forgot this... ;-; Lyrics gotton from http://kafkafuura.wordpress.com/2011/01/19/split-theory/ Image links: http://www.safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=605488 http://www.safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=563664 http://www.safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=593166 http://www.safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=565636 Arrangement: Kokuchou Vocals: nayuta Lyrics: Kumarisu Circle: EastNewSound Album: Split Theory Desclaimer - I own nothing! I have uploaded this just for listening. Categoría:Vídeos